


A Very Serious Matter

by Lumeleo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hibari Kyouya, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Dino does not expect a sudden interruption to his meeting. As he hears what Kyouya has to say, though, he decides it is very much worth it.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 153





	A Very Serious Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hibari Kyouya.

When the doors to the meeting room were thrown open, Dino steeled himself for an attack.

It was the only logical scenario he could think of. They were at the heart of the Cavallone compound, just him and a few important allies, with guards posted everywhere through the corridors. Not that he could imagine there wouldn’t have been plenty of noise to alert him if that had been the case, but what else could explain someone getting past all the guards and storming in like a vengeful god?

Dino jumped to his feet, reaching for his whip only to realize it was not at his side. Not that he mattered, as he realized a moment later, staring at the furious expression of one Kyouya Hibari.

Kyouya only gave him a second of attention before sweeping his gaze over the rest of the room. “All of you,” he said, his Italian rough but more understandable than he would have ever admitted to being capable of, “out of here, now.”

A couple of the allies tried to protest, only to get shushed by others who were somewhat faster on the uptake. In mere moments the table was deserted, nobody but Kyouya and Dino left in the room.

“Kyouya? What’s going on?” Dino was torn between worry and sheer confusion. Kyouya was obviously furious, which should have made him worry for himself above anything else, but there was something else at play, too. For one thing, Kyouya had still not attacked him, so clearly there was something besides pure anger involved. “I didn’t even know you were in Italy!”

“I arrived this morning. It’s unimportant, anyway.” Kyouya strode past the negotiation table, his expression still stormy. “We need to talk.”

“And it couldn’t have waited until I got out of the meeting?” He’d barely finished the question when Kyouya was already crowding him, pushing him all the way against the back wall. “Ah. I’ll take that as a no.”

Kyouya’s hand was on his chest, pinning him against the wall. However, there was none of the usual force there, nothing to suggest he was actually trying to hold Dino captive. Not that there was any need. There was no way Dino could have run off, especially not when he could see the anguish hiding behind the fury in Kyouya’s eyes.

“This is all your fault.” Kyouya lowered his head, his hand clutching onto Dino’s shirt. His voice was down to an angry hiss, his hair falling over his face and hiding it from Dino. This close Dino could smell him, the enchanting scent of Kyouya and omega and his. He could have sworn it was somehow even more tempting than usual. Maybe he did have a fetish for danger, like Squalo sometimes teased him.

“What did I do?” Then, after a moment he thought to add, “What exactly is my fault?”

“All of this.” Kyouya’s grip tightened. “This is all your fault, and I don’t know what I’m going to do, and everything would be just fine if it wasn’t for you…”

“Kyouya.” Dino somehow managed to coax Kyouya’s hand off his shirt, holding it in his own instead. Given Kyouya’s state of mind, Dino was half worried he might just tear right through the fabric if left to his own devices. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

Kyouya drew a deep breath, then finally lifted his head, looking Dino in the eye. Anger, and worry, and something Dino would have called fear if he wasn’t quite convinced that Kyouya was unable to feel such things. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” He must have heard wrong, or misunderstood something, or perhaps this was some rival assassin taking Kyouya’s guise to get close to him and murder him in the middle of his confusion. “You… what do you mean?”

“Are you really this stupid, or just getting deaf in your old age?” Kyouya sighed, brows furrowing. “I’m pregnant. You put your spawn in me.”

Dino couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. “You… really? Are you serious?”

“Do you really think I would joke about something like this?” Kyouya scowled at him. “Unless half a dozen tests, a doctor, and my utterly annoying nausea are all lying, yes, I’m pregnant, and it’s your fault.”

“Oh, Kyouya…” Dino swallowed. “What do you need me to do? Anything, for you, always.” But even more so now.

“Do you think I know?” Kyouya sighed. “I don’t… I’m tired, and confused, and all I know is that it’s all your fault.”

“It certainly is.” Dino hesitated, then brought Kyouya’s hand up to his lips. “How about you get some rest, then? You must be exhausted after your trip. I’ll wrap up this meeting as soon as I can, and we can discuss this properly once we’re both feeling better.” Though it would probably take all his self-control not to announce the news to everyone.

“And then what?” Kyouya's eyes narrowed. “Just so you’re clear, I’m going to have this child.”

“Oh, Kyouya.” Dino couldn’t help but smile, now. “I will support any and all decisions you make. Well, provided you put a little more thought into the child’s name than you do with your pets.”

“Stupid horse. Obviously naming a child is different from a pet.” Kyouya snorted. “Now, I’m going to have a nap.”

“Of course, Kyouya.” Dino stole a quick kiss before letting him go. “If you need anything before I’m done —”

“I’ll let one of your people know, yes, I’ve got it.” Kyouya yawned. “Don’t bother me until you’re free to spend the rest of the day with me.”

“Understood.” Dino chuckled. The next moment, Kyouya marched out with as little ceremony as he had arrived, leaving Dino to assure the various ally representatives that no, nobody was dead nor going to die.

His grin probably helped make the point clear to anyone who saw him.


End file.
